


Unravel Me

by UpsidedownUnderground



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Which is ironic, a bit of maiming, i don’t know what i’m doing, i’m better at editing, look i haven’t written anything in a while, probably some minor death, slow to update probably but i won’t be hanging you out to dry for months on end, slowburn, will add to tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsidedownUnderground/pseuds/UpsidedownUnderground
Summary: it’s shit, thank you for stopping by.it’s slowburn billdip, tbh i’m not even sure where i’m going with this. making it up as i go along.





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> i am way better at helping edit works than writing my own. this is shit, i’m shit, y’all are fab. i’m not sure how long this is going to be. 
> 
> when i put Underage, i mean Dipper is 13 at the start but he’ll be of age soon enough. there’ll be no bad touchey in my palace of prestige, tyvm you thirsty bitches.
> 
> it’s sort of a first person view right now but from the next chapter on it’ll be third person because i can’t handle first. i just didn’t know how else to write this chapter without using it.

 

* * *

 

 _Tell_ _me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw_

— Dead Hearts _by_ Stars

 

* * *

 

 

What do you think of when you think about-

No. That’s not the right question to ask. Perhaps a better question is, what do you know of the world around you? Everything is made up of atoms, everything has it’s own form, everything has it’s own _place_. But there’s more to it than that, can’t you see? There’s so much more than what is and isn’t, what’s there and not there. We’re all here but at the same time we don’t exist to each other. Or, more like we do but we don’t exist to other people we don’t know. Not just talking about people either, we’re talking about anything and everything not known to somebody. It’s kind of amazing, isn’t it? 

Confused? Don’t worry, you’re not the only one. Not even sure what point was trying to be made here. 

That was my first lie. My point is everything exists in anything, everything has it’s own place. What about you? What’s your place? Are you content with that low paying job that’s just barely covering the expenses of living, or do you want the life of riches and power? Are you satisfied with the easy life of riches and power or would you rather be living in a small and cozy home, loyally tending to the smoldering flames while you wait for whomever to get their dumb ass back in from the cold weather so you can make you both some hot chocolate? 

So, I ask again. 

_What’s your place?_

Don’t answer me right away. I know, I know, “But you keep asking!” I’m doing this repeatedly so you’ll understand the heaviness and seriousness of the question, lay off. But I want you to think long and truthfully about this-

Hey, look at me. I see you trying to skip to get to the bottom faster. Pay attention to what I’m saying right now, this is important. Or don’t, do what you like. Whether not you skip or stay for the long haul, it all ends the same.

Okay, imagine if with one answer you could change everything. And in some ways you weren’t expecting, nor wanting. Would you be willing to risk it? 

Of course, some of you are probably rolling your eyes at this point. “Stop being dramatic!” is what you’re thinking isn’t it? Or hopefully it’s a scoff and, “I already know my place, I’m where I belong!” 

That’s good. Hell, that’s great! Good for you. I applaud thee. Why is everyone exclaiming things at me?

Moving on.

I’m glad for those of you who don’t have a doubt about where you belong. You wouldn’t take that risk because why would you? You’re satisfied, content with where you’re at right now. 

I just wish someone would have told me this before. Maybe then I wouldn’t have fucked up everything. I wouldn’t have made that damn deal. With Bill Cipher? No, another deal. Not with another demon, either. It was a deal I made with my sister. A harmless deal.

If I had known...I never meant for things to turn out this way.

But it’s too late now. 


End file.
